Een echte man
by Merdyff
Summary: Percy neemt zich voor om Teddy te leren hoe je een echte man wordt. Alleen blijkt hij daar niet echt de geschikte persoon voor te zijn.


_Voor Melissa_

**Een echte man**

"Weet je wat? Ik zal je wel leren hoe je een man wordt."  
De tienjarige Teddy Lupos verslikte zich maar net niet in zijn pompoensoep toen de persoon die tegenover hem aan tafel zat dit aankondigde. Zijn haar werd prompt felgroen en hij keek zijn overbuur met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Met zijn rode haren, zijn sproeten en zijn hoornen brilmontuur leek Percy Wemel de laatste om iemand een les te geven in mannelijkheid, maar Teddy was goed opgevoed door zijn oma en hij zei niets. Dat was ook niet nodig, want George zat naast hem en had het gehoord.  
"En wie gaat dat dan eerst aan jou leren, Perce?" vroeg die.  
Percy keek zijn jongere broer vernietigend aan, maar ging er verder niet op in.  
"Wat denk je?" vroeg hij aan Teddy.  
Teddy haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Dat is dan geregeld," glimlachte Percy zelfvoldaan en Teddy wist dat hij er nu niet meer onderuit zou kunnen.

Een week later stond de kleine jongen tegenover de grote op een van de heuvels in de buurt van het Nest. Percy had een eerste opdracht bedacht waarin hij zijn stoerheid kon laten zien.  
"Laten we maar meteen ter zake komen. We gaan allebei een fabeldier vangen en wie binnen het uur het engste beest heeft, wint deze ronde," zei hij.  
"Oké," zei Teddy.  
Percy wandelde in de richting van het huis van zijn ouders, en Teddy ging op het gras zitten. Hij genoot van het zonnetje dat op zijn hemelsblauwe haren scheen. Hij schrok op toen hij een takje hoorde kraken in het nabijgelegen bos. Een man met rode haren verscheen van tussen de struiken en liep naar hem toe. Hij liet een grote, houten kist voor zich uitzweven met zijn toverstaf en knipoogde naar Teddy.  
"Hier heeft hij vast niet van terug," zei hij.  
"Wat zit er in, George?" vroeg Teddy nieuwsgierig.  
"Cadeautje van Charlie," zei George en hij opende voorzichtig de kist.  
"Gaaf," zei Teddy toen hij zag wat er in zat.  
George verdween weer in het bos en Teddy wachtte naast de kist tot Percy terug zou komen.

"Heb je iets kunnen vangen?" vroeg hij, toen hij met een jutezak over zijn schouder de heuvel beklom.  
Teddy knikte.  
"Een Flubberwurm of zo?" vroeg Percy.  
"Zoiets," grijnsde Teddy. "Wat heb jij?"  
Percy opende de zak en liet Teddy de kabouter zien die er in zat. Het kleine mannetje vond het maar niks om opgesloten te zitten en koos dus ook meteen de vrijheid, waarbij hij in Percy's duim beet toen die hem probeerde te vangen.  
"Aah, stom beest," vloekte Percy.  
Teddy opende nu de kist die George naast hem had gezet. Percy werd wit om zijn neus toen hij zag wat er in zat.  
"Een d-d-d-draak," stotterde hij. "W-w-waar heb je die vandaan?"  
Teddy haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Doet dat er toe?" vroeg hij. "Volgens mij heb ik gewonnen."  
Hij stak zijn hand in de kist en aaide het babydraakje over zijn kop. Een kringeltje rook kwam uit de neusgaten van het beest. Percy deed snel een paar stappen achteruit toen hij dat zag.  
"Oké, je hebt gewonnen," zei hij met tegenzin. "Deze ronde alvast. De volgende zal niet zo gemakkelijk zijn."

"De tweede test is vechten," kondigde Percy de volgende week aan. Ze stonden weer op dezelfde heuvel, aan de rand van het bos. "Maar omdat jij nog niet mag toveren, gaan we vechten zoals Dreuzels dat doen."  
Hij gaf Teddy een van de twee bezemstelen die hij bij had.  
"Wat is de bedoeling?" vroeg de kleine jongen.  
"Dat we elkaar proberen te raken met de stok," legde Percy uit.  
Teddy fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
"Je bedoelt dat we elkaar moeten slaan?" vroeg hij.  
"Ja," zei Percy. "Maar maak je maar geen zorgen. Het is maar een spelletje, ik zal je niet echt pijn doen. Je moet op zoek gaan naar je middelpunt, je evenwichtspunt en als je dat gevonden hebt, win je zeker."  
"Oké," zei Teddy. Voor hij de stok in zijn beide handen vast nam, gluurde hij nog even naar de struiken rechts naast hem. Een plukje rood haar dat tussen het groen te zien was, verraadde dat George hem daar opnieuw verborgen had.  
Percy gaf het startsein en Teddy voelde hoe de stok in zijn handen vanzelf begon te bewegen. Hij moest alleen maar de bewegingen volgen. Hij weerde moeiteloos een paar slagen van Percy af en dwong hem toen achteruit, allemaal dankzij George, wist hij. Percy struikelde en viel achterover op het gras.  
"Nu heb ik weer gewonnen," zei Teddy.  
Percy kreunde.

Teddy had gedacht dat Percy het nu wel zou opgeven, maar hij had nog een derde opdracht voor hem in petto. Deze keer was Percy niet van plan om zich door een klein snotjong te laten verslaan.  
"Meisjes versieren," zei hij. "Een echte man kan elk meisje krijgen dat hij wilt. De opdracht is simpel: we proberen allebei een meisje te versieren en wie het eerst gekust wordt, is gewonnen."  
"Oké," zei Teddy.  
George was er deze keer niet bij om hem te helpen, maar hij had hem wel iets meegegeven, nadat hij van Percy was te weten gekomen wat de opdracht was. De chocokikker met liefdesdrank zat in zijn zak. Hij moest het maar aan een meisje geven en ze zou de eerste man of jongen die ze zag willen kunnen.  
Maar Teddy wilde helemaal niet gekust worden. Hij vond kussen maar vies. Hij wist dat het iets was wat grote mensen erg leuk vonden, maar hij niet. En daarbij vond hij het ook wel zielig voor Percy als die geen enkele keer kon winnen.  
Daarom gaf hij zijn chocokikker stiekem aan een oude, streng uitziende heks en verstopte zich toen onder de tafel.  
Vanaf zijn verstopplekje kon hij zien wat er gebeurde. De oude heks at van de chocokikker en zag Percy toen ze op keek.  
"Bij Merlijn, Percy Wemel is het toch?" vroeg ze, toen ze hem zag. "Wat een toeval om jou hier te zien."  
"Goedenavond, professor Anderling," zei Percy beleefd.  
"Zeg maar Minerva," zei ze flirterig. Ze boog voorover en probeerde hem te kussen.  
"Eh, ik moet gaan," zei Percy snel en hij haastte zich naar buiten.  
Teddy volgde hem.  
"Volgens mij heb jij deze opdracht gewonnen," zei hij en hij schaterde het uit toen professor Anderling naar buiten kwam, op zoek naar Percy.  
Teddy kon niet wachten om dit aan George te vertellen.


End file.
